Domadores de Bestias
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: Los Pokemon ahora conviven con los shinobis y dos chicos demostraran cuan importantes son los lazos con aquellas criaturas en una pelea donde mostrara el potencial los pokemon para los ninja. Crossover como participación del Reto "Re-Re-Remix" del Foro Los DexHolders del Prof. Oak.


**En esta ocasion, JohnUzumaki90 se ha encargado de fusionar dos grandes franquicias: Una serie de monstruos capturables que han cautivado tanto a chicos y a grandes, y una serie manga-anime de ninjas que le he tenido un gran aprecio, por que gracias a esta serie me inicie en el Frikismo y por consecuente, en el Fanfiction. Nos es ni mas ni nada menos, una unión entre Naruto y Pokemon.**

**Este crossover participa en el reto del mes del Foro Los Dexholders del Profesor Oak, _Re-Re-Remix_**

**Palabras (sin contar las notas separadas y en negritas): 1927**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC e impresiones en la mecánica de las batallas pokemon**

**Disclaimer: _Pokemon es una marca registrada por Nintendo Company ,Naruto es una marca registrada cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto todos los personajes y aspectos relacionados con aquellas marcas no son míos, excepto las situaciones expresadas en este fic; este trabajo no busca el lucro y ni dañar la buena imagen de la marca, bajo el propósito de publicar esto con fines artísticos y de entretenimiento. cualquier inconveniente que presente algún usuario sobre este fic, puede comunicarlo en privado_**

* * *

Los Pokemon, esas bestias que guardan una relación complicada con el mundo de los Shinobis; algunos ven el potencial de esas criaturas como armas para la fuerza y dominación, mientras otros son como amenazas para la existencia de los ninjas, porque estos pueden ser superados por las capacidades fantásticas de aquellas criaturas. Mientras las potencias ninja enfrentan un problema para retener la preponderancia de poder de los pokemon, los ninjas de diferentes aldeas ocultas se enfrentan para capturar y poseer el poder de las criaturas, como armas útiles para el poderío de sus respectivas aldeas, tal como lo hicieron con los Bijuus; pero hay ninjas que no buscan en los pokemon más que poder y complacer su ego mediante estos o temerles como simples monstros de destrucción, sino formar lazos de amistad y entendimiento con ellos y a la vez, crear un sentimiento mutuo de responsabilidad y compañerismo. Los ninja que logran establecer aquellos lazos y hacen crecer aquellas criaturas, se les ha denominado Domador de Bestias.

Para entender a los Pokemon y al mismo tiempo aprovechar el potencial que ofrece esas particulares criaturas, a los recién graduados de la academia se les otorga una determinada especie de Pokemon que serán sus compañeros en las misiones que realicen. Cada Gennin cuidara del que le será asignado, procurando proporcionar a las bestias un crecimiento integral, donde exista un equilibrio entre el aprecio y el entrenamiento duro.

Pero para un chico rubio de ojos de iris azul, parece que es la excepción…

— ¡Te voy a atrapar rata amarilla! —Amenaza furioso nada más ni nada menos que Boruto, el vástago del Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki; al chico le entregaron un Pichu con un mechón en el pelaje de su cabecita. Al parecer Boruto está pasando por momentos difíciles para llevarse bien con su Pichu, debido a que este pokemon bebe le hizo un Impactrueno a nuestro chico rubio. Ahora este persigue al pokemon ratón hasta un manzano dentro de los frondosos bosques que rodean Konoha, donde el mismo pokemon termina por disfrutar una fresca manzana.

— Te tengo…— Boruto clama orgulloso y en tono sombrío a su Pichu, sobre uno de los troncos de mayor grosor del árbol; pero el pokemon eléctrico le responde con otro Impactrueno, haciendo caer tanto al chico como el Pichu en el suelo. El pokemon termina desmayado por tal descarga eléctrica que emitió.

— Definitivamente eres un idiota, Boruto — Reclama decepcionada una chica de cabello negro corto y con gafas de acentuado armazón rojo, al ver la escena que hizo Boruto y su pokemon. Ella está acompañada de un Charmander, quien mira también decepcionado por la incompetencia de su compañero por controlar a su pokemon asignado

— Vamos, no tienes que ser tan dura conmigo por causa de esa rata eléctrica— Responde Boruto al regaño de su compañera Uchiha.

— Si hubieras prestado a las indicaciones de Aburame-sensei, no te electrocutarías si supieras que los Pichus no controlan su electricidad

— ¿Cuándo dijo eso? — Pregunta Boruto levantándose del suelo y un poco adolorido por el impacto de hace un momento

— Aquí esta lo que necesitas saber— Sarada muestra un pergamino al Uzumaki y este queda en una expresión arrogante por la información de la especie de su pokemon rocompañero

— ¡Que aburrido! — El chico arroja el documento despreocupadamente

— Vuelvo a decirlo, ¡eres tan cabeza hueca! — Recrimina Sarada por la actitud de su compañero

— ¿Acaso no te importa mejorar a tu pokemon?— Cuestiona la pelinegro

— Je, ¡Claro que sí! Solo que no necesito andarme matando de libros como tú lo haces. Con solo tratar de llevarme bien con mi Rai, será el pokemon más poderoso que ha conocido la aldea, ¿o es lo que nos enseñaron en la Academia? — Boruto se acerca a su Pichu recién recuperado del incidente de hacer rato y plácidamente, se coloca sobre la cabeza.

— Ja, la información sobre los pokemon es vital para el entrenamiento. No deberías tomarte a la ligera tu ignorancia. Por cierto el amor hacia los pokemon es solo una parte de su crecimiento

— Además, si logro convertirme en el mejor Domador de Bestias, seré tan reconocido y poderoso que mi papa. — Sarada queda pensativa al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, sobre todo por la palabra "papa".

— ¿No es así Rai? — Pregunta cariñosamente el chico de cabello con espiral, al Pichu al que llama Rai que aún permanece sobre su cabeza; Pero al acariciar una de sus mejillas circulares, este desprende de nuevo un Impactrueno sobre el chico, quedando este un poco chamuscado y con los pelos de punta; Lo curioso es que Sarada no pone atención a la escena que ocasiono su compañero, al ver su rostro un poco deprimido, que hace preocupar a su Charmander que trata de animarla con un toques de sus garritas a sus piernas.

—_Papa…no sabes cuánto_ _te necesito…si tan solo pudiera verte…solo una vez— _Sarada implora mentalmente aquel hombre que no ha tenido la fortuna de conocerlo en carne y hueso. Tan lejos de ella y su madre, preguntando a esta cuando podría encontrarse por él. La heredera del Clan Uchiha ha experimentado un vacio en su corazón por la falta de su parte paterna. Si tan solo hubiera podido estar acompañándola en su graduación de Genin, felicitándola por su logro y compartiendo sus experiencias como ninja y Domador de Bestias… Todos esos deseos reprimidos, hacen que la chica suelte una lágrima.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sarada?— Boruto se da cuenta del estado de ánimo de su compañera, a quien nota cabizbaja.

— Jeje, a ese paso te convertirás en un Bufón de bestias— De manera emocionalmente drástica, se mofa de lo que acaba de ocurrirle al Uzumaki con su Pichu.

— Mejor regresemos a la Aldea— Ahora con el ánimo molesto, Boruto emprende dirigirse a su hogar, atravesando los frondosos árboles del bosque, que también le procede Sarada

—Char-char— El Charmander de Sarada gruñe por su entrenadora al notar el cambio de ánimo de esta.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, Hito— Calma con un semblante ligeramente sonriente, Sarada a su pokemon

Entre la poca incandescencia de la luz del día en medio del bosque, obstruida por los grandes y frondoso arboles del lugar, ambos chicos se percatan de unas sombras que se desplazaron a la velocidad de un parpado. Tanto el rubio como la Uchiha, se ponen en guardia para recibir al que está merodeando por los alrededores del bosque.

—Solo fue nuestra imaginación— Sarada dice con alivio al notar ningún movimiento extraño por un plazo de pocos minutos. Boruto mira por el rabillo a Sarada, notándola un poco nerviosa

— Jeje, que nervios ¿Verdad? — Boruto se acerca a Sarada de manera insinuante, tomándola de la parte de los hombros

— ¿No quieres que te calme?— Con la expresión del chico dicha en un tono coqueto, Sarada propina un puñetazo a Boruto por no soportar su actitud. Tanto Rai como Hito, quien acompañaba a los muchachos, se asombran por el fuerte golpe que dio la chica

— y la próxima vez, te dejo sin descendencia ¿oiste idiota? — Amenaza entredientes la chica, mientras Boruto se queja del dolor por el golpe y masajeándose la zona de la cabeza donde recibió el puñetazo.

— ¡Ya dejaron de pelear la pareja de enamorados!— Desde el tronco más alto de un árbol, un sujeto desconocido expresa irónicamente, haciendo que ambos chicos se pusieran en alerta de nuevo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Cuestiona de manera brava Boruto

—Así que tú eres el hijo de Naruto y la chica de atrás la hija de Sasuke— El sujeto por fin baja del árbol y se hace notar. Su apariencia es extraña. Su vestimenta consiste en una larga capa con un chaleco azul y debajo una camisa, la cabeza está cubierta con un sombrero de paja asiático y la boca cubierta por un pedazo de tela que parte de su camisa.

—Los pondré a prueba, ¡en una batalla pokemon! — El sujeto extrae de su cinturón dos pokebolas, que al abrirse resultan salir un Croagunk y un Gabite.

— ¿Eso es todo? Mi Rai hará morder el polvo a ese par de debiluchos, ¡Impactrueno! — Boruto ordena al Pichu dirigir su ataque hacia el Gabite; sin embargo, el pokemon dragón resulto sin ningún rasguño.

— ¡Como eres cabeza hueca, Boruto! ¡¿A que no sabías que los ataques de tipo eléctrico son ineficaces para los de tipo tierra?!— Regaña Sarada

— Ehh…_diablos, debí prestar más atención en las clases de Pokemon_ — El chico se lamenta frustrado por no aprecias todas las lecciones en la Academia Ninja, al ver a su Pichu en un vórtice de arena.

— Deberías escuchar los reclamos de tu compañerita, pero ¿por qué me preocupo por la irresponsabilidad de un tonto? — Despues de hacerse esa auto-pregunta, el desconocido lanza un Bucle Arena sobre Rai, que termina atrapando a este en un pequeño remolino de arena donde acaba casi debilitado.

— Y para rematar, ¡Croagnuk, Finta! — El pokemon veneno se dririge al atrapado Pichu; sin embargo, un Charmander interviene entre estos dos, atacando este con un Pantalla humo

— ¡No tan rápido! Yo, la heredara del Clan Uchiha, no solo debería estar observando una pelea. Ahora que a tu Crognauk tiene nublada la vista por mi Pantalla Humo, ahora no podrá acertar fácilmente— Clama orgullosa Sarada, acomodando sus lentes por la parte del medio de las narices

—Buena estrategia niña, ¡Pero olvidas que tengo un Pokemon de tipo tierra! — Ahora el Gabite lanza otro Bucle Arena, pero falla estrepitosamente, por lo que el extraño se sorprende por la falla.

— Como mi Hito es un pokemon especial, este tiene un movimiento que acabara con su Gabite… ¡Pulso Dragon! — El Charmander lanza una especie de energía purpura que sale de su hocico, acabando por noquear al Gabite. Al debilitarse el pokemon dragon, el Pichu se libra del Bucle Arena que lo mantenía atrapado, mas Rai queda muy débil para la batalla. Boruto se acerca angustiado a su Pichu, que este solo está mordiendo poco a poco el hueso de la manzana que había comido hace rato

—No pensé que tu sabría más ataques — Boruto expresa su curiosidad por el movimiento del pokemon fuego de su compañera.

—Como lo acabo de decir, nuestros pokemon son especiales por que tiene Movimientos Huevo; son aquellos que aprenden desde el nacimiento, aprendidos durante la crianza por uno de sus padres — Boruto solo se queda un poco confundido por la lección de Sarada.

— ¿Por qué no intentas con Placaje Eléctrico?

—Diablos, ha caído uno, pero mi Croagnuk acabara con esa lagartija ¡Bofetón Lodo! — Una arrastrada de tierra termina por afectar de gravedad a Hito, haciéndolo confundir por la vista obstruida por dicho ataque.

Sarada queda sorprendida y preocupada por el estado de su pokemon

— Como esta vida se paga por la misma moneda, ahora que tu Charmander está más débil y con la precisión reducida, ¡es hora de sacarlo de la lona!

—No tan rápido, idiota — El chico rubio interviene en el remate de su Croagnuk, al lanzarle una Onda Trueno.

— Ahora que tu rana está paralizada y mi Rai se ha recuperado de salud gracias a los restos de una manzana, tu Croagnuk está perdido— El desconocido queda sorprendido por las palabras estridentes de Boruto.

—Rai... ¡Placaje Elecrtico! — Siguiendo el consejo de Sarada, el Pichu recorre la distancia hacia el Crognauk como la velocidad de la luz, cubierto por una bola de energía muy incandesente, que termina por darle un golpe fulminante al Croagnuk del hombre desconocido, siendo empujado este por el impacto recibido por el mismo pokemon veneno.

Tras un montículo se, producto del impacto del poderoso ataque, el Croagnuk desaparece del pequeño campo del bosque y el supuesto desconocido, resulto ser un clon de sombra. Sarada queda totalmente sorprendida por dicho descubrimiento pero a Boruto no parece sorprenderle tanto.

Cayendo el día en una luz crepuscular sobre la Aldea, los chicos por fin regresan a sus hogares. Sus respectivos pokemon están recuperándose por la batalla de hace unos momentos con bayas y demás frutos que han estado comiendo plácidamente durante el trayecto. Aunque en el resto del camino se preguntaron a quién exactamente pertenecía ese clon de sombra, en el fondo ya sabían quién estaba detrás de lo que llamaríamos un "ejercicio".

—Buen trabajo, Yakushi. Menos mal que use el Jirashin no Justu para sacarlos a ti y a Ryutenbin de ahí a tiempo — Alaga y acaricia desde la oficina del Hokage al pokemon que peleo hace rato contra Boruto y Sarada, mientras estos comen comida pokemon dentro de la oficina.

—Al menos tienen mucho potencial, ¿no lo creen? La próxima vez no será con un vulgar clon de sombra — Sonriente Naruto Uzumaki, clama feliz acomodándose en la silla de su oficina.

No hay que explicar de quien fue ese clon…


End file.
